mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podarunek Maud Pie
Podarunek Maud Pie — trzeci odcinek szóstego sezonu oraz sto dwudziesty ogółem. Streszczenie Rarity przyjeżdża z Pinkie Pie do Manehattanu, by wybrać dobre miejsce dla swojego przyszłego butiku. Po przybyciu na miejsce spotykają Maud. Pinkie tłumaczy przyjaciółce tradycję obdarowywania się prezentami między siostrami. Prosi Rarity o pomoc w kupieniu prezentu, na co ona zgadza się. Wyruszają w podróż po mieście. Będąc w restauracji, Pinkie podstępem wymyka się, by kupić siostrze sakiewkę na kamienie. Okazuję się, że sprzedawca wyjechał i Pinkie zasmucona wraca do lokalu. Przyjaciółki postanawiają znaleźć inny prezent. Nic niestety nie podoba się Maud. Będąc na targu Rarity zauważa kuca z sakiewką identyczną do tej, którą chciała kupić Pie. Różowa klaczka od razu do niego podbiega i prosi o wymianę, lecz kuc żąda za nią jej ukochanej, różowej armatki. Pinkie wraca do klaczy. Rarity zauważa nietypowe zachowanie koleżanki. Ta tłumaczy jej, że musiała oddać armatkę. Rarity przysięga dochować tajemnicy. W miejskim parku dochodzi do wymiany prezentów Maud podoba się sakiewka. Pinkie dostaje konfetti do armatki. Gdy różowa klacz bawi się prezentem, Rarity niechcący wygaduje się Maud o wymianie za armatkę. Starsza siostra postanawia odzyskać armatę. Odnajduje kuca i przekonuje go, by oddał armatkę. Późnym wieczorem Rarity znajduje miejsce na butik, a siostry postanawiają przyjąć Rarity do swojej tradycji. Opis Podróż pociągiem Rarity i Pinkie Pie jadą pociągiem do Manehattanu. Różowa klacz biega po całym wagonie, podniecając się podróżą, na co zwraca na siebie uwagę pasażerów. Jednorożec nie wyraża swoich uczuć emocjonalnie. Uważa, że otworzenie nowego butiku było logicznym posunięciem. Pinkie dziwi się, dlaczego przyjaciółka nie jest uśmiechnięta, lecz dla Rarity to tylko wyjazd służbowy i nie ma szans, by ekscytacja ją opanowała, Jednak gdy za oknem pojawiają się pierwsze widoki na miasto, projektantka wciąga się w klimat miasta. Spotkanie z Maud Rarity wychodzi ze stacji kolejowej, zachwycając się miastem. Jej przyjaciółka mówi, że teraz będzie, jeszcze bardziej niesamowite i pokazuje Rarity stojącą przed schodami Maud. Różowa klacz w podskokach podchodzi do siostry, przeliterowując jej imię. Po odpowiedzi Maud na pytanie o to, co przeliterowała, Pinkie wystrzeliwuje a armatki. Wszyscy przechodni się na nich patrzą. Szczęśliwa Pie przytula Maud i Rarity. SPSD Idąc chodnikiem, Rarity wypytuje się o tradycje sióstr. Pinkie opowiada jej o nich, jak przebiega im taki dzień. Różowa klacz mówi, że Maud niedaleko stąd robi doktorat i dlatego wybrała Manehattan na „SPSD”. Rarity myśląc, iż Pie chce jej coś powiedzieć, pyta się o tę tajemnicę. Pinkie poprawia ją, tłumaczy jej, że „SPSD” znaczy „Sióstr Pie Siostrzany Dzień Wymiany”. Niechcący dotyka kopytem potężnego, groźnie wyglądającego kuca, nerwowo się śmiejąc odsuwa się. Prośba Pinkie Podczas gdy Maud pokazuje Głazowi pocztówki, Rarity informuje Pinkie, że idzie poszukać miejsca na butik. Różowa klacz zatrzymuje ją. Pada na kolana i zaczyna głośno błagać o pomoc w prezencie, zwracając na nich uwagę przechodniów. Jednorożec skrępowany tą sytuacją zgadza się, lecz prosi przyjaciółkę, by wstała. Pinkie opowiada Rarity o tym, że zawsze daje Maud daje jej lepsze prezenty. Postanawia kupić siostrze tak dobry, jak ona zawsze dostawała. Pokazuje białej klaczy ulotkę sklepu, sprzedającego woreczki na kamienie i postanawia kupić jeden z nich. Rarity uważa, że to świetny pomysł. Pinkie martwi się jednak, bo wciąż nie woreczka, a sklep znajduje się w centrum. Biała klacz wymyśla plan. Urządzą wycieczkę po drodze do sklepu, by Maud niczego nie podejrzewała, a Rarity będzie mogła znaleźć miejsce na butik. Pinkie wybucha wielkim krzykiem, co nie podoba się innym kucom, więc szybko się opanowuje, po reakcji Rarity. Podchodzi do nich Maud, która nie kupiła kartki, bo żadna nie spodobała się Głazowi. Różowa klacz cieszy się, że kupi siostrze najlepszy prezent i strzela z armatki. Rozpoczęcie podróży po Manehattanie: Statua Klaczowatości Cała trójka wyrusza ku Statui Klaczowatości. Rarity i Maud oglądają panoramę miasta przez lornetki na szczycie posągu. Biała klacz zachwyca się przepięknymi widokami, ale Maud jak zawsze bardziej interesują skały. Pinkie podlatuje do nich na balonach i mówi, że nie jest tak zapierający jak prezent, który dostanie. Pierwsza koncepcja butiku/Lodowisko Klacze przybywają do pierwszego miejsca na Butik Rarity. Biała klacz uważa, że jest tam przytulnie, ale oszalałaby w tak małej przestrzeni. Pinkie nadal rozprawia o prezencie i szykuje się do strzału z armatki, na co jednorożec próbuje się ochronić. Na jej nieszczęście różowa klaczka dokonuje, to co chciała, a hałas jest słyszalny nawet na zewnątrz. Następnym punktem wycieczki jest lodowisko. Przyjaciółki jeżdżą razem na łyżwach. Imprezowiczka podjeżdża do towarzyszek, opryskując Rarity śniegiem i przekonuje je, że nic nie będzie tak dobre, jak jej prezent i ponownie strzela z armatki. Maud odpowiada i daje pokaz swoich wielkich zdolności łyżwiarskich, a Rarity otrzepuje się z białego puchu. W Cwałującym kucharzu Przyjaciółki docierają do restauracji Cwałujący kucharz. Pinkie rysuje na ulotce różową kredką trasę, jaką przebyły. Rarity upomina ją, na co ona od razu wypluwa kredkę. Biała klacz zachwyca się miejscem, w którym się znajdują i mówi, że mogłaby się przyzwyczaić do biesiadowania w takich miejscach. Maud zgadza się z tym. Rarity zmieszana po reakcji Maud, udaje, że jest to fascynujące i próbując porozmawiać z Pinkie, odgradza je od niej menu, pod pretekstem pomocy w zamówieniu. Różowa klacz mówi, że muszą być niedaleko sklepu z woreczkami, bo jest już za zakrętem i mogłaby "wyczuć" jego zapach, gdyby wiedziała, jak pachnie. Rarity sprawdza, czy Maud nie podgląda, przypomina koleżance i planie. Jednorożec składa menu i dziękuje przyjaciółce za "pomoc w wybraniu dania". Pie mówi, że nie ma problemu i odchodzi od stołu pod pretekstem umycia kopyt, zderza się z kelnerem, przeprasza i szybko ucieka. Rarity zagaduje Maud, pytając o Głaza, który wydaje się mieć "bardzo interesujący charakter" i pyta się jej, jak się poznali. Szary kucyk zaczyna opowieść. Sklep zamknięty Pinkie wymyka się, by kupić prezent. Ogląda wystawę sklepu i zachwyca się szytym kopytem woreczkiem na wystawie. Podchodzi do drzwi z zamiarem zakupienia go. Wpada na drzwi, lecz one się nie otwierają. Klacz myśli, że jest zamknięty, ale spostrzega kartkę przypiętą do drzwi. Czyta wiadomość od właściciela. Okazuje się, iż właściciel wyjechał i wróci za kilka księżyców. Pinkie nie chce tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Zaczyna panikować, zaczepia przechodzące kucyki, no co one uważają ją za nienormalną. Wali w drzwi i krzyczy, chcąc porozmawiać z właścicielem. Widzi to policjantka. Podchodzi do niej i upomina ją. Różowa klacz opowiada funkcjonariuszce o jej problemie. Martwi się, bo nie dość, że nie będzie mieć najlepszego prezentu, to w ogóle nie będzie go miała. Powrót do restauracji Maud kończy swoją opowieść. Rarity sarkastycznie odpowiada. W tej chwili zrezygnowana Pinkie wraca do stolika. Jednorożec wita się z nią i mówi, że jej kopytka muszą błyszczeć. Zazwyczaj przepełniona energią klacz, nie opowiada entuzjastycznie. Widząc dziwne zachowanie przyjaciółki, jednorożec zamawia trzymetrowy sorbet cukierkowy, by odrodzić się od Maud. Kelner, pamiętając wcześniejsze zachowanie Pinkie nieuprzejmie podaje zamówienie. Biały kucyk pyta się, czy kupiła prezent, chce wiedzieć wszystko. Pie bierze wielki wdech i na jednym wydechu opowiada przyjaciółce, co się stało, po czym zaczyna płakać i uderza głową w lody, wylewając do nich łzy. Rarity wychyla się zza góry lodów i skrępowana patrzy na Maud. Projektanta wyciąga głowę Pinkie z deseru, obiecuje pomóc jej znaleźć nowy prezent. Mają jeszcze sporo czasu i cały Manehattan do zwiedzenia. Uspokaja koleżankę, mówiąc, że na pewno znajdą lepszy prezent. Różowy kucyk zgadza się i dziękuje Rarity. Poszukiwanie innego prezentu W poszukiwaniu nowego prezentu dla Maud, klacze wybierają się najpierw do sklepu z zabawkami. Na wielkiej klawiaturze od pianina, grają dwa kucyki, lecz Pinkie wślizguje się na klawisze, przetrącając grających i zwracając na siebie uwagę. Rarity i Maud stoją przed wielką pluszową żyrafą. Jednorożec zauważa, że Pie spogląda na nią i dyskretnie, pyta się jej czy nie widzi się stojącą obok niej. Szara klacz odpowiada, że widziałaby, gdyby miała lustro. Przyjaciółki przemieszczają się na wystawę kamieni szlachetnych, Każda ubrana jest elegancko. Rarity wiedząca o zamiłowaniu Maud do kamieni, informuje ją, że w tym miejscu są najznakomitsze kamienie w mieście. Stoją otoczone gablotami z najcenniejszymi klejnotami. Biała klacz jest pewna, że coś zwróci uwagę wielbicielki kamieni. Podchodzi do nich Pinkie obwieszona klejnotami, których przed chwilą na sobie nie miała. Szara klacz przykłada Głaza do ucha i informuje co "powiedział" jej pupil. Na jarmarku W czasie ciągnącego się poszukiwania bohaterki docierają na jarmark. Maud przygląda się Głazowi, lecz słyszy gwizd należący do Rarity i odwraca się do niej. Klacze stoją naprzeciwko siebie. Jednorożec zaczyna w bardzo szybkim tempie pokazywać przedmioty, które mogłyby się spodobać Pie. W końcu nagromadza wielką górę znalezionych rzeczy, ale Maud nie zwraca na nic uwagi, tylko zauważa coś innego. Rarity dopytuje się, co to jest, pyta się, czy to rower, lampa czy może hak, przybliżając te przedmioty do twarzy koleżanki. Odpowiedz Maud jest zupełnie inna. Szara klacz robi szczelinie zdjęcie. Rarity dostaje szału, nie może zrozumieć, że po tych wszystkich rzeczach jej spodobało się pęknięcie, zmęczona tym wszystkim pada na ziemię. Nagle ze stosu zebranych przedmiotów wyskakuje Pinkie i pyta się, czy Maud coś się spodobało. Biała klacz mówi, że zakupy z jej siostrą są niemożliwe, ona niczego nie chce. Przyjaciółki słyszą wołane Maud do Głaza, którego klacz nie może znaleźć. Znajduje go na jednym ze stoisk kolo innych kamieni. Właścicielka głazu żałuje, iż nie ma gdzie trzymać przyjaciela. Pinkie słysząc to, wpada w szał. Twierdzi, że woreczek był najlepszym prezentem a to, co widziała na wystawie, spodobałoby się jej siostrze. Pie opisuje torebkę, lecz dziwnym trafem Rarity dokańcza opis woreczka. Różowa klacz zgadza się z tym, co powiedziała, ale pyta się, skąd jednorożec to wie. Projektantka informuje, że właśnie patrzy na taki woreczek. Pinkie zauważa idącego w oddali kucyka z torebką i szybko do niego podbiega. Prośba o wymianę W przeciągu niecałej sekundy dociera do kuca i zagaduje go odnośnie woreczka. Pyta się, czy nie byłby chętny do sprzedania go, bo ona bardzo go potrzebuje, nadużywając słowa "bardzo". Ogier, chcąc, by się zrozumieli, sarkastycznie pyta, czy bardzo potrzebuje tego woreczka. Pinkie odpowiada, że powiedziała bardzo, bardzo. Kucyk mówi, że te woreczki są bardzo trudne do zdobycia, ale może się z nim rozstać, za odpowiednią cenę. Klacz jest szczęśliwa, że kuc sprzeda jej torebkę na SPSD, dziękuje mu i wystrzeliwuje z armatki, która przykuwa uwagę ogiera. Mówi do niej: Wystraszona Pinkie przyciąga do siebie armatę. Klacz nie wie, co powiedzieć. Kucyk mówi jej, że jeśli chce dać siostrze idealny prezent, musi się rozstać z działem. Klacz robi wielki oczy, nadal przytulając armatkę. Kupiec pyta, co na to powie, "sakiewka za tę armatkę". Pinkie jest bliska rozpaczy. Smutek po oddaniu armatki Maud rozmawia z Rarity o pęknięciu w ziemi. Po chwili Pinkie wraca do nich i pyta się, na co patrzą. Biała klacz cieszy się z powrotu przyjaciółki, by odciągnąć od nich Maud, proponuje jej zrobienie zdjęcia ze szczeliną. Prosi koleżankę, by stanęła za pęknięciem. Klacz robi to, o co ją poproszono, lecz Rarity każe jej jeszcze się oddalić. Po kilku prośbach oddalenia się, Maud stoi od nich bardzo daleko. Biała klacz jest zadowolona w tej pozy i każe jej utrzymać ją. Gdy klacze są już na osobności, jednorożec pyta się, jak poszło przyjaciółce. Pinkie nie odpowiada, zbyt entuzjastycznie. Informuje, że ma woreczek dla siostry i tylko to się liczy. Rarity cieszy się z tego powodu i jest pewna, że Maud spodoba się prezent. Zwykle pełna energii klacz, zgadza się z tym mówiąc jedynie "tak". Odwraca się do straganu i ze znudzeniem dotyka wiszące koraliki. Rarity jest zdziwiona zachowaniem i odpowiedzią przyjaciółki, kupiła najlepszy prezent na SPSD w historii, a jedynie, co ma do powiedzenia, to "tak". Pinkie przytakuje. Jednorożec ze zdziwieniem odpowiada: Opowiadając, udaje jednocześnie swoją przyjaciółkę, skacząc, robiąc fikołki i odbijając się na wszystkie strony. Wszyscy kupujący na targu patrzą się na nią. Rarity pyta się, gdzie Pie ma swoją armatkę, myśli, że ją zgubiła, ale Pinkie nie zgadza się z tym i wie, gdzie ona jest. Różowa klacz wzdycha. Jednorożec widzi, że coś trapi przyjaciółkę i chce jej pomóc, ale nie pomoże jej dopóki nie dowie się o co chodzi. Pie mówi, że niema problemu i: Rarity słysząc to, co usłyszała krzyczy z niedowierzaniem, wie, że armatka była dla jej przyjaciółki wszystkim i ją uwielbiała. Pyta się, jak mogła rozstać się z czymś tak ważnym. Pinkie jednak uważa, że zdobycie prezentu jest najważniejsze. Rarity rozumie rozumie postępowanie przyjaciółki. Różowa klacz rozchmurza się i nie może się doczekać, aż zobaczy minę Maud, gdy dostanie prezent. Druga siostra Pie podchodzi do nich i mówi: Wymiana prezentów Na wymianę prezentów, klacze przenoszą się do miejskiego parku. Rarity nie może się doczekać wymiany i chce jak najszybciej zobaczyć, jakie prezenty dostaną. Pinkie mówi jej, że jeszcze musi poczekać, bo zawsze przed wymianą śpiewają piosenkę i pyta Maud, czy jest już gotowa. Siostra odpowiada, iż jest gotowa jak zawsze. Różowa klacz zaczyna śpiewać: Maud kończy piosenkę niemrawym "hej". Po jakże krótkim utworze, Pinkie oznajmia, że czas na wymianę. Obydwie siostry wyciągają prezenty i dają je sobie. Różowa klacz dokładnie ogląda pudełko, natomiast Maud wolno zabiera się do otwierania prezentu. Rarity nie mogąc wytrzymać, krzyczy, by otworzyły już te prezenty. Szara klacz rozrywa papier i wyciąga z pudełka woreczek na kamienie. Dziękuje siostrze zwykłym "dzięki". Szczęśliwa Pinkie krzyczy, że wiedziała, iż prezent spodoba się siostrze i wszystko było tego warte. Łzy kręcą jej się o oczach, widząc szczęśliwą Maud. Nowa właścicielka woreczka na kamienie wkłada do niego Głaza. Różowa klacz dziękuje przyjaciółce, że pomogła jej zdobyć prezent i zabiera się do otwierania swojego podarunku. Widząc, co kupiła jej siostra, wzrusza się i mówi, że znowu dostała najlepszy prezent. Maud odpowiada, że są to ścinki papieru o zapachu babeczek do armatki. Pinkie znowu prawie zaczyna płakać, mówi siostrze, że ona daje jej najbardziej przemyślane prezenty i będzie je kochać na przezawsze, a to znaczy znacznie dłużej niż na zawsze i przytula Maud. Rarity jest zachwycona. Wyjawienie prawdy Maud i Rarity podchodzą do wielkiej skały. Szara klacz kładzie Głaza na kamieniu ] i mówi do niego: Rarity widząc, że Maud podoba się woreczek, biała klacz czuje ulgę, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co Pinkie musiała oddać. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała, od razu zatyka pyszczek. Nie ulega to uwadze Maud. Jednorożec chce odkręcić, co powiedziała, mówi Maud, by o tym zapomniała, ale może zapamiętać, że cieszy się z woreczka. Zdając sobie sprawę, że znowu, prawie się wygadała, przestaje już mówić. Obok klaczy przechodzi Pinkie, bawiąca się dostanym konfetti, lecz z powodu braku armatki robi to kopytami. Maud zauważa to i pyta się, dlaczego jej nie używa. Skołowana Rarity nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, brudzi swoje kopytko w ziemi i chce obejść od Maud mówiąc jej, że musi wyczyścić kopyto, lecz daleko nie odbiega, bo po chwili szara klacz swoi znowu przed nią. Pie znowu pyta o armatkę. Jednorożec nie mogąc wytrzymać spojrzenia Maud, wyjawia jej całą prawdę. Szara klacz patrzy na siostrę, która bawi się resztką konfetti. Rarity woła ją, by podeszła do niej. Pinkie myśli, że klacze chcą popłynąć na łabędziach, ale druga Pie przerywa jej i pyta się, czy oddała armatę. Imprezowiczka spogląda na przyjaciółkę. Jednorożec odpowiada: Smutna Pinkie mówi siostrze, dlaczego oddała armatkę. Maud odchodzi, więc różowa klacz pyta się dlaczego. Pie odpowiada, że idzie odzyskać armatkę. Przyjaciółki patrzą na ciebie ze zdziwieniem. Odzyskanie armatki Wkrótce Maud znajduje kucyka od wymiany. Pinkie zgadza się z tym, że to jest ten kuc. Rarity jest zdumiona dokonaniem szarej klaczy, dlatego pyta się, jak ona to zrobiła. Pie odpowiada: Pinkie mówi, że to rodzinne. Szara klacz podchodzi do kucyka i informuje go o chęci odzyskania armatki. Ogier niestety nie zgadza się, twierdzi, że to była jednorazowa wymiana i odchodzi, lecz Maud znowu przed nim stoi. Rarity podchodzi do kuca i zaczyna go straszyć zachowaniem Pie, ale szara klacz ciągle stoi niewzruszona i pyta się o wymianę. Kucyk wpada w panikę i zgadza się oddać armatkę, wystraszony kuca i zaczyna się trząść. Klacze się zadowolone z odzyskania działa. Dzień powoli dobie końca. Pinkie szczęśliwa z odzyskania armaty, pozwala sobie z niego wystrzelić, lecz uświadamia sobie, że po wymianie, dostała dzisiaj od siostry drugi prezent. Przyznaje Maud, że prezenty od niej jej i zaczyna rozprawiać o następnym. Szara klacz zatyka siostrze pyszczek i mówi: Maud leciutko się uśmiecha. Wzruszona Pinkie przytula siostrę. Podchodzi do nich Rarity, na co imprezowiczka mówi, że muszą złapać pociąg, lecz jednorożec ma jeszcze jedną atrakcję przed wyjazdem. Miejsce na nowy butik Rarity zaprowadza przyjaciółki pod jakiś budynek, który okazuje się miejscem na nowy butik pod nazwą "Rarity dla Ciebie". Projektantka pyta się o zdanie klaczy. Maud twierdzi, że wybrała idealne miejsce. Pinkie uważa, iż to będą jej ulubione SPSD świata, ale nie może się doczekać przyszłorocznych SPSDZR, po zapytaniu jednorożca, co to jest, wyjaśnia, że to nowa tradycja, czyli Siótr Pie Siostrzany Dzień Wymiany z Rarity. Biała klacz jest wzruszona, ale po chwili zaczyna się martwić o kupno przyszłorocznych podarunków. Pinkie uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że nie ma znaczenia, co kupi, o ile zrobi to z miłością i puszcza oczko do Maud. Ona odpowiada jej dużo wolniejszym mrugnięciem. Jednorożec dziękuje różowej przyjaciółce. Pie przyciąga do siebie armatkę i twierdzi, że przydałoby się jej więcej konfetti i nie uwierzą, ile go zużywa w ciągu dnia i wystrzeliwuje z działa. Galeria en:The Gift of the Maud Pie de:The Gift of the Maud Pie es:The Gift of the Maud Pie ru:The Gift of the Maud Pie pt:The Gift of the Maud Pie uk:The Gift of the Maud Pie Kategoria:Odcinki 6 sezonu